Clay Creations
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Terracotta, professional thief, villain. He never expected to fail as a teenage villain. Until he was captured by a hero with a Quirk as strong as his. Doesn't follow Anime or Manga. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Mina story coming soon. Next chapter is 1200 words. First 10 chapters are 900-1200 words. On possible hold.
1. Terracotta

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about My hero Academia.**** Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

The figure knocked over a car before it trudged down an ally, looking over it's shoulder just once as it dragged itself up a building.

This was the villain known as Terracotta, a being with a quirk that made his body into living clay which gave him all the abilities such a quirk would reward him.

"Another heist gone well… I don't know why they would hire me to take such a thing…" He said while he held up a bag which was sunken into his arm.

Terracotta was many things, but he wasn't a career villain who killed people, he didn't destroy things normally.

That was before he heard beeping and then was blown back into the alley, he growled as his body started to pull itself back together.

He looked at the item he had stolen which had been knocked down the alley.

"What the hell? You could have killed me!" He yelled, he chuckled while his body fully reformed, his Quirk meant physically he was hard to damage.

He was still glad it was clay or the explosive would have killed him. He still grunted in annoyance, just because his Quirk meant he could take a hit didn't mean that he didn't feel the hit.

"You have a clay Quirk; I couldn't hurt you with that bomb if I wanted to." He heard from a female voice and Terracotta deactivated his quirk.

He shapeshifted back into a human with a red helmet with lines forming a brown circle on it. He had black boots and orange armored gloves along with a chest plate of a Claymation like figure… Of a monster made out of stone.

"I didn't think a robbery was enough to get a hero after me… I should have used my clay to go back out the back door." He muttered before he turned and then reactivated his Quirk.

"If you know that wasn't going to hurt then you should know you're not going to stop me with a thousand bombs, lady…" He said while he towered over the figure and picked up a dumpster before flinging it at the figure and trying to ooze down a grate.

He could always get the drive he was hired to steal later.

"I know. That was just to get you down where I could spring the trap on you." he heard before a blast of cold came from an explosion and he growled.

"No! Damn it, not the cold!" He yelled as he felt his legs shatter, not permanently, but it made him collapse into the ally.

"Y-You…" He hissed while he tried not to freeze, he could barely move while he shook, he could do nothing to defend himself.

"You were cocky, for such an expert thief, you let someone trick you… You have a file on record, you know." The figure said while Terracotta managed to fight off the cold long enough to glare at the figure and defiantly step toward them.

"You… Aren't going to stop me… I need that drive; you don't get it… Without that drive, my family is going to be killed… If you read my file, then you'd know a lot more about me then you think… I'm not going to give up… And if you knew about me, you know stealing is all I do… I don't kill if I don't have to, I don't destroy things without good reason… So, bring it on…" He said before he managed to throw a brittle but stretchy punch which knocked the figure back.

He slowly climbed to his feet before they shattered, he turned back to the grate and started to slide towards it. He had to escape. He had been ambushed and wounded, and the drive wasn't something he was going to get at the moment, he cursed before another bomb went off and his torso shattered and he collapsed pathetically to the floor.

"I'm sorry about having to be so violent, but I can't let you escape…. Thief or not, you're still a supervillain and you have to be stopped." He heard and sighed.

He had been caught, and there was nothing he could do. He glared at the girl before he ended up collapsing

**Author notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that Terracotta isn't supposed to be overpowered, as you can see, he has weaknesses. This is going to be one of the few new MHA stories I will make. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show and show the aftermath of Terracotta's encounter with Momo. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Momo

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Clay Creations.**** Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

Terracotta sat in a cell with a plastic wall. He huffed in annoyance, he sat cross legged, a book in his hands.

"So, your Terracotta." He heard and looked up from his book at a girl who looked a year younger than him.

She wore a Crimson sleeveless leotard with sliver lines on her waist and around her arms. Her skin was exposed from her neck to her navel, she also had calf length crimson heel boots. He could also see 2 gold utility belts around her chest with another above that.

"Wait… You're the one who…." He started to say while standing up only for the electronic bracelets which kept him trained to the wall to activate.

"The one who incarcerated you… Yes, you're Terracotta, a legendary thief…" She said, Terracotta looked at her and saw on his chair.

"You here to interrogate me? You're going to talk me to death, threaten me?" He started to ask while the girl remained calm.

"You're not a criminal, are you? You fell into a trap from someone who has barely been a Pro Hero for 2 weeks. You also haven't once committed a crime above thievery and you only targeted fellow criminals…. That behavior is consistent with robin hood, you didn't assault the police even in the 30 seconds you had after those cryogenic mines I hit you with went off." She said while Terracotta blinked.

"Your very tactical, aren't you?" He asked, she nodded, she looked clearly at him.

"I want to help you; I know your only stealing from the police because a villain has your parents." She said, Terracotta went to surge forward with wide ears.

"I… Who are you?" He asked, caught off guard for one of the few times in his career.

"My hero name is Creati, my real name is Momo Yaoyorozu… May I have yours? Your police records point out that Terracotta is the only name you have." He stated, Terracotta looked to the side as he considered it.

Nobody knew his real name, his parents had always been on the run, being former detectives, they had people who wanted them dead for throwing them in jail. He hadn't seen them in months… He had to pick his own name.

"Casmir… It's Casmir Daichi, I used to use 'Doi' as a middle name…" He said before he got a nod.

"Your testing me, aren't you? I'm not stupid, I know when someone wants something from me… That's how I grew up…" Casmir said while Momo crossed her arms.

"The police were willing to cut you a deal if you were willing to let them know about who the criminals are… But…" Momo said while Casmir crossed his arms as best he could.

"I knew that we coming… But what? Their murder both of them if I don't get that drive… I'm going to guess that you read everything the cops have on me… You know me then, not many people want to know me. They either want to hire me, or they want to put me down, rip me up…" He said, Momo walked until she was right up to the glass.

"They will release you to my custody, Casmir. I know you won't let them help you because you don't trust me that much for good reason. I'm a hero… But I do know one thing you care about is your parents… Are you really going to try to handle this when you know that the villain is going to kill them once you give them that drive? They will murder them both the second you give them the flash drive, I can tell… I can also read you a lot better than you think…" Momo said, folding her hands behind her back while Casmir looked at the ground.

"Damn it, Creati… Fine… Fine, I'll tell you… But if those cops don't take those two-bit scumbags down…. I'm not perfect, Momo, I've dealt with a lot of bad people. I take money to steal… But my parents… If you can promise me that… I'll tell you everything… Only if you can promise me that… But you also have to be smart enough to know what dealing with a thief means." Casmir stated.

"I'm not stupid. I can tell you're not lying; your mask isn't on you… I know you wear it because you don't want to be seen and that you don't want people to read your face… Your eyes are wide, your hands are sweaty… You're not lying…" She stated before he sighed.

"You… Fine, you got me… I swear you're not giving me any choice…. Fine, what do you want to know?" Casmir asked, he looked at the ground, he knew he was pinned to the wall, if he didn't get the drive, he would lose his parents.

But if he didn't trust them? He would lose them as well.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this chapter is going to take place after the Manga and Anime when everyone is an adult. I was going to set the series during the anime and manga but decided against it. Next chapter might be on Thursday or so and will show Terracotta and Momo going to Momo's home and talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Clay Creations.**** Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Momo's Home)**

Terracotta walked inside and then turned to Momo who looked at him with amusement.

"You know that I'm still a criminal, right? I know how people will see me… Second, this collar still prevents me from using my Quirk so that's great…" He said while he took a seat.

"You have a Quirk that turns your entire body into clay or liquid sludge as the police said… You expect them to trust you to walk around after a failed heist when you have a Quirk that turns your bones into paste and allows you to use any drain, crack, crevice and anything else to escape?" Momo asked while Casmir turned to her.

"I'm no help if you want a gun at my back every time, I try to help… And I'm not going to want to help if I do this and I just get tossed back in a cell… You want help, I gave information… If that's all you needed and lied to me? I think I'll take that cell you dragged me out of… Least I can't be tricked or used if I'm already rotting in a hole." Casmir muttered before Momo walked over.

"The police gave you to me as an asset for the mission, I am allowed to use any means necessary." Momo said before she pressed a button on a remote and the collar detached.

"I can defeat you if you try to fight me." Momo said while Casmir turned his hand to clay sludge and then back while he looked towards her.

"I know, you said the police would help my parents. I'm not stupid enough to shoot a gift horse in the mouth." Casmir said before he turned towards her and hummed in amusement.

"The guy who hired me was known as 'Shade'; I know there's someone higher than him… He didn't know much and if someone doesn't know details, their either lying to me on purpose, something you don't do with a professional thief who can read faces. I know this guy is just a lieutenant or something lower level." Casmir said before Momo hummed.

"Do you know anything else or is that it? You don't know where 'Shade' was before the heist?" Momo asked while Casmir hummed again.

"Not unless your able to track a call or hack a phone on yourself. I can steal things, tech I'm less good at…. I don't really get paid to deal with tech problems." Casmir said, Momo sighed and turned to him.

"I can talk to another pro hero that can track the call, but you are going to come with me… If you're going to prove you're going to change, you are going to act like a hero… And heroes deal with villains." Momo said while Casmir clenched his fist and it turned back into sludge.

"Long as I get to beat the snot out of the meatheads who kidnapped with my parents, I'll follow you to the other side of the planet." Casmir said before he cracked his neck and tried to see if his Quirk still fully worked.

He turned into a hulk of clay before his spine cracked for a second and he grunted before he turned back to Momo.

"I'm going to rest for a bit, my Quirk is still getting back up to full power and getting frozen has still made me tired… You get me up when you need me, I'll suit up and follow your lead and whatever you want, I guess." Casmir said while he slowly yawned and looked around.

"I'm glad you were willing to give me a chance… Worse people have been around me, all of them hated or used me… I really hope you don't." Casmir stated before he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"You do know if you do anything…" Momo stated before Casmir opened one eye for a moment and turned to look at her.

"I'm going back to jail, I got it. I don't want to die in a cell, Momo. I'm a thief, I don't kill people, I don't ruin lives, I steal. I try to not at all do anything more criminal then steal something and I usually like to screw with other villains if I can. I might be a criminal, I'm not a monster, I don't plan on being one." Casmir said before he yawned and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Besides, your too nice to want to fight." Casmir said while he slowly began to pass out. He didn't see Momo blush.

Momo looked at the unconscious villain… Thief, sleep while she walked over to her phone and began to dial a number while she turned to look back at Casmir and then began to dial the number again and brought the phone back up to her ear.

She sighed and brought a hand to her face.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I didn't know what to do with this chapter. I am going to show some of the romance next chapter. Next chapter will be on next Thursday or so and will show Terracotta and Creati breaking into Shade's warehouse, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Mission time

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Clay Creations.**** Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Shade's warehouse)**

Terracotta knew very well that he would get in trouble and hummed before he slowly turned into clay and started to ooze into the building as he landed on his feet.

"Ok, I'm inside… This is still going to be a problem, Creati… You should know what's going to happen when Shade finds out we were here… Trust me, the guy is a monster full of pain and suffering and all he does is put that pain and suffering into other people…" Terracotta said before he walked over to the switch for the door and flicked it.

Creati walked in and looked at him before Terracotta transformed back into his original form.

"And we aren't going to back down just because he's going to fight back against us, are we? You can't be scared of him, are you?" Creati asked while Terracotta sighed and crossed his arms.

"Not at all, I'm worried he's going to go after my family… You're talking about angering a guy who is literally willing to kill my entire family just to send a message… You want me to help you steal from a guy who has a quirk that allows him to control darkness… I don't much like his displays from what I've seen… Trust me, ticking him off is a bad move, Lieutenant or not…" Terracotta said before he looked around.

Creati broke open a crate and looked at the guns inside before she fished her phone out of her pocket while Terracotta sighed and paced back and forth.

He turned in time for a gunshot to go sailing at Creati before he managed to catch it in an oozy hand which shallowed the bullet and he flung it to the side. He turned to see a man run away as he turned to Creati.

"I'm going to stop him; you handle the photos…" He stated, he turned and ran out of the warehouse while Creati blinked at the bullet.

She heard more gunfire and turned to the door just in time to see the man crash through the window while an oozy Terracotta stomped inside while a cluster of pistol bullets dropped to the ground.

"I can't believe he tried to keep shooting me when he saw my quirk…. Also? Ow, that hurt, just because I'm made of clay when I use my Quirk doesn't mean bullets don't still sting somewhat." He said while Creati turned back to him.

"I have what we need here, we can go back and analyze the data that we have." Creati stated before Terracotta transformed back and rubbed his stomach.

"I still don't think this was a good idea… But if we can take Shade down and take him down for good? I'll be happy, it's good enough to knock him down a peg or so for all the misery he's put me through…" Creati heard from Terracotta before he motioned to the roof.

"We should get going before the… Police come, trust me, I know that some of the cops are are on Shade's payroll… I've seen cops giving Shade's men a ride out of some of the place…" Terracotta said before they heard sirens and he pointed a finger at the door.

"And that would be the cops I meant… Let's go." He said and turned into clay one last time to boost Creati to the skylight before he wrapped a hand around a girder and threw himself out of the building and then landed in a crouch.

**(Momo's home, 2 hours later)**

Terracotta finally pulled of his mask and sighed once again. He had no idea while Creati had decided to stick around to get more evidence… And he had even less of a clue why he decided to stick around when he knew she could be in trouble.

"I really hope that flash drive was worth it… One of us isn't bulletproof and the last thing I need is for you to catch a slug to the ribs and die." Casmir stated but he didn't sound as angry and venomous as he wanted to.

"The flash drive has enough information to cripple them… Or at least I believe there is… I still have to look through the drive to make sure that there are no bugs or tracking devices." Momo stated before Casmir sighed and went to another room where he slowly replaced his costume with street clothes.

"You got an entire flash drive and don't know if it has a bug on it? Yep, I think for sure we are so going to die soon." He stated.

"Well at the very least one of us had to deal with the puddle of mess." Momo said

"I… hate you sometimes… That joke was worse than all the bullets I've ever been hit with." Casmir stated.

He saw her smirk and smiled before he turned away.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Momo and Casmir aren't teens in the story. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will show Momo and Casmir talking again and bonding while showing Shade. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Thanks for the person saying my story is awesome, thank you, I will not be stopping this story for a while. Next story is Hazbin Hotel for those who know about it.**


	5. Shade

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Clay Creations.**** Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Shade's warehouse)**

Shade shot the 2 men Infront of him as he cleaned off his sliver suit, it wasn't what he wore for work, but it slowed off his piercing orange eyes and jet-black hair.

"Now, you are well aware what happens to soldiers in our lovely family who don't follow orders… Would anyone like to tell me what happened here? We had a pair of Pro Heroes break in and two little… Former employees had failed to stop them. They had a gift I would like returned… Or I will be very… Displeased." Shade stated and went to get his own gear if his men failed.

**(Momo's Home)**

Casmir sat on Momo's couch while the hero started decrypting the flash drive. He walked to the window.

"You did good for someone who likes to try to act like an uncaring thief." Momo said before Casmir turned, not used to hearing that.

He had heard 'dismissed, scram, decent…' 'good job' was a new thing for him.

"I… Thank you…" Casmir said before he looked at the window and then turned back to Momo.

"You know when Shade comes, he won't be pulling any punches, he will fight to kill us, he isn't someone who backs down from a fight. You stole something from him that could be used to end him." Casmir muttered and he sighed while he turned around to look around the apartment.

"I can handle him if he comes. I'm surprised you chose to be a thief if your one of the most noble villains I've met." Momo stated before Casmir turned to her.

"Not all people turn out to be heroes… I'm good at taking things, I don't like to hurt people, Momo and you should know that I have my reasons to steal from people… The only saving grace is I only steal from other criminals, companies with dirty laundry, pro villains who steal things to use them for their plans. I don't really see myself being a hero." Casmir stated before Momo rolled her eyes unseen and cleared her throat.

"If you were a pro villain, you'd have joined up with the League of Villains. You would have given your services to worse villains. I don't see a villain; I see a hero who doesn't know how to be a hero and is just lashing out at people and saying its criminal work…" She said before she continued and typed in a few keys.

"Your records show you've gone out of your way to never kill and make sure that all of your crimes are far out of the way for collateral damage." Momo stated, Casmir was silent and turned to her.

"Your one of the only people besides my parents who ended up thinking that I can be a good guy, Ms. Yaoyorozu… But I thank you for having faith in me… Maybe when this is over and I go back to jail, I'll think back to how you cared about me when most people didn't." Casmir said, Momo saw that Casmir blushed and turned back to the window and he poked at his eyes.

"You know, you're lucky when it comes to quirks, there's a lot of cons to being made of clay when I use my Quirk." Casmir said as he looked at his clay fused hand and he cracked his arm.

He forced it back into flesh and blood and grunted while he turned to Momo.

"I can't even control when I turn to clay sometimes, it's an impulse, a reflex, but you lose yourself to it… Turning into clay? Full clay? It does a lot on my brain to do more complex things with my body in that state and as you saw, a single ice mine will turn me to a statue, it's not fun." Casmir stated.

He got a chuckle and Momo turned back to him with amusement.

"At least you don't have to do nothing but eat to make sure your Quirk works. I have to do nothing but eat and eat and eat in order for your quirk to work." Casmir heard from Momo and he managed to crack a smile.

"You look pretty good in shape for someone who has to keep eating for fuel… I've seen a lot of beautiful people, and you're on the list… Sorry, I didn't mean to be inappropriate." He said, seeing the blush on the creation hero's face.

"I'm going to make sure that none of Shade's guys are here…. If you need me, I'll be near my room…" Casmir said, unsure what to say as he hurried out of the room, Momo blinked and took a minute to compose herself before turning back to her work.

Her blush never left her face for hours, she smiled still and continued to type, unsure what tomorrow would bring.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I know Shade might be a bit… Flat, I'll make him better. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will show Terracotta doing some work to hurt Shade. I also want to point out Terracotta is a villain turning into a hero, not an anti-hero. I also didn't mean to make cheesy romance. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Crime Fighting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Clay Creations.**** Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Somewhere in town)**

Casmir pulled up his mask and completed his transformation into Terracotta before he sighed and he stood up.

He couldn't let Shade lick his wounds, he had to keep up the pressure on him.

That was before he felt someone on his head and turned his skull to the sky. He hummed and looked into the clouds.

He sighed again and clenched his fist and hummed before he turned to look to the side.

"Rain, that's going to make things complicated things." Terracotta muttered with amusement before she turned and dropped into the alley.

Rain was another weakness of his Quirk and he felt his pain from his legs. He sighed and hummed while he started walking down towards the store.

"I wonder if Shade knows about this…" Terracotta muttered while he walked inside the store and looked around at the thugs manning the front desk of the gun store.

All of Shade's men knew who he was, they looked at him with anger and disgust. They thought they were better than him.

"You know, after a warehouse gets raided and literally everyone there gets their sorry butt kicked, one would think Shade would keep a better damn eye on his stuff." Terracotta said before one of the men swung a pipe at him.

The weapon vanished inside of his body, he turned and grabbed the man by the face before slamming him into the display glass which shattered.

Another man went to hit Terracotta in the back with a shotgun before he turned his body into clay.

The bullets vanished into his body before Terracotta slammed his hand into the man's chest. He sighed as the bullets spilled from his body and he pulled the pipe out of his body.

He turned to the cashier before the man backed up, he slammed him into the shelf with his other arm and hummed.

"Shade hired you to do nothing but sell these guns to more criminals… Ralph's firearms and Ralph is dead because you killed him, pretended that your Ralph…" Terracotta muttered while he started to turn back into his human form while heisting the man into the air.

"You're supposed to be on our side! I thought Shade hired you for a job!" Shade heard and he turned to look at the other men who were groaning and had pained groans.

He sighed again and threw the man to the side and before he marched into the back and grabbed the safe in the back.

He tore the door off and left the safe on the counter before he cracked his neck and looked around before he walked outside.

He brought up his phone and dialed the police before he looked at the store and walking back inside.

**(5 minutes later)**

the police kicked the door in and blinked as they walked into the store where they found hardened clay trapping the trio of thugs and the money that they had stolen from others on the counter in neat rows.

Terracotta walked into the rain; his body would need time to regenerate the clay he used. He shook his head and looked to the side and he hummed.

"This is war, Shade… You want to use my family to force me to do your work for you? I'm going to show you that I shouldn't be screwed with." Terracotta muttered and walked into the rain, he felt small pieces of clay fall off him.

He grunted and then felt at his stomach while he looked at the police and chuckled while he started to make his way back towards Momo's home.

**(Momo's home, 20 minutes later.)**

Terracotta slipped in through the window and he brushed off his arms and he pulled off his helmet and then he hummed and walked through the door and into the room.

Momo was passed out on the couch and he pulled off his costume and went to go get dressed in his civilian clothes and out of street clothes.

Momo yawned and looked at him while he looked at her and smiled and leaned down to poke her on the head.

"I just handled one of Shade's stores…. He's not going to operate there." Casmir muttered while he leaned back and sat in a chair and Momo rubbed her eyes.

"I saw… I'm surprised that you were willing to do that." Momo said, Casmir chuckled and sat down near her and yawned.

"Shade needed to pay, I was sending a message to him and made sure he gets the message… I'm not going to let him get away with what he did… He's going down… For good, I'll make sure that he stays down." Terracotta muttered before he closed his eyes to start sleeping, tired and drained.

Momo looked at him with a smile while she looked at the police report.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this chapter was to show Terracotta fighting crime and getting some information. I also wanted to point out the romance is going to be slow. Next chapter is going to show Casmir and Momo talking about their next move and looking over the information on the drive. until next Thursday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Heroes and Hijinks

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Clay Creations.**** Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Momo's house)**

Momo kicked off her boots while Casmir continued watching tv. Momo brought her laptop over to him, he turned to her but continued to watch tv.

"You break the encryption on that drive yet?" He asked while she nodded and held up the drive and plugged it in.

"This drive has half of Shade's plans… Underhanded deals, assassinations of political rivals, thefts…" Momo said, her eyes widened as she looked over the information on the drive.

"Shade is a man that likes to break things and use them for his plans or make an example of them… He hates loose ends or lack of manners." Casmir said, Momo turned to him as he cleared his throat and turned to her.

"He fancies himself a man of 'sophisticated' tastes… Man would beat a man within an inch of his life if he doesn't get a hand shake or such… Guy will shoot you just for looking a bit dirty, I've never seen someone that horrible… I told you he forced me to join. I'm a thief, not an assassin who murders people for a handout. I have morals, standards." Casmir said. Momo leaned closer to him and he leaned back, unsure what she was doing.

"Do you know anything else we could use to take down Shade? The name of his lieutenants? A store that could be used to take down one of his locations?" Momo asked and Casmir racked his brain for something that could be of use to help them.

"I know ONE place… One, Shade didn't really feel like telling me much, Momo. You know what a loose end could be?" He asked and Momo nodded before she turned back to her computer.

He sighed and hummed before he looked at the tv.

"You know Shade is going to put a bounty on your head sooner or later, right? He's not a man willing to let things go… Plus with the gun store I took down that cut down on his cash flow? I can expect for a massive retaliation and all that." He stated and hummed before he turned up the tv and rubbed at his eyes while Momo unplugged the flash drive and threw the flash drive back onto the counter.

He chuckled with amusement while he put the remote down and next to him before he reached over towards the fridge with his quirk and pulled a soda out.

Momo glared at him and he blinked before he sheepishly closed the door and put his soda down.

"Sorry…" He said and Momo said nothing before he turned back towards the tv with a sigh and looked at the news.

"See, look at the violence, this is why I hate criminals… I steal, I don't kill. I don't expect myself to not to go to jail, I've stolen, I pay for it." He yawned while Momo chuckled and leaned on Casmir before he blinked before he looked at her and hummed in exhaustion.

"You're not a criminal and you have morals and mercy. Your stealing, your corrupting yourself, but it's not anything that can't be fixed, I've seen your entire profile. You have NEVER stolen from someone who didn't deserve it, criminals, corrupt police. You've never done anything that can't be fixed." She said, he hummed and turned to her.

"Your very forgiving for someone who seems so regimented." He said and Momo started to slug him in the shoulder playfully.

"You know your punching someone who can turn his entire body into clay, right? Your…. Ow… Ok, you hit a lot harder than I thought you would be able to." He hummed while he pulled his arms away while Momo smirked.

"Geez, you hit a lot harder than you look, nice arm. I thought your quirk was about creating things, not throwing superman punches." He said and she chuckled and leaned on the other side of the couch.

Casmir frowned slightly but did nothing to stop her, he rubbed at his arm playfully. He smiled and turned back to the tv again while he sighed.

"You know, you might be right about me… But I don't know I'm cut out for being a hero, saving lives and all that… I'm not that idealistic." He said and he hummed while he chuckled and had Momo turned to him.

"I see a hero in you, I would have left you in jail and tricked you if I didn't. You're a lot better than you think you are." Momo stated and turned back towards him, he nodded while he tried to turn the tv back up and Momo grabbed the remote and sighed with amusement.

He rolled his eyes and he patted his legs and cracked his neck and arms and then he sighed and rolled his eyes and smiled at the tv while both continued watching it.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Momo and Casmir are going to be going to be getting closer a lot more by next chapter. I also want to point out that the first 10 chapters will be 900 words or so. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Momo and Casmir hunting the place Casmir mentioned. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Duel with the devil

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Clay Creations.**** Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Dock 24)**

Terracotta ripped through the helicopter, shattering the windows with his clay like fists. He was shot in the back of his head.

The bullet was spat out his mouth and Terracotta groaned before he ended up slamming the man into the wall by his face before he flipped backwards, catching himself on his clay legs.

"Ugh, that freaking hurt a lot more than I thought it would… Going to give me a headache for a few hours…" Terracotta said while he shook off the discomfort to aim a punch at one of the thugs.

He didn't have to worry about vital damage unless the damage was enough to hurt an organ. His brain was encased in a solid layer of clay, he knew a single round to his head or hurt could still kill him though.

Creati… Momo, didn't have the same protection on her as him. he saw one of the guns ready a shotgun.

He surged forward and lashed out with a blob of clay; the bullets still blew part of his shoulder off. Terracotta groaned and looked at his clay shoulder while his body slowly oozed itself back together.

"Damn, that hurt…." He muttered while he saw Momo slam her bo staff into one of the thugs before she was forced to flip backwards.

He transformed his arm into a shield as a woman opened fire on them with a rifle.

"You… Good?" He asked, shaking off the pain in his arm that nearly made it feel numb before he managed to drop the bullets to the ground.

The brass of the rounds still burned at his arm while he tried to shake the pain off and out of his arm. He groaned and saw Creati throw her weapon into one of the goons before she felt a bullet slice her side.

"Creati!" He yelled before he looked up and saw a crane holding beams which looked unstable.

He turned and saw a that a cutting blade was out and on the table. He also noticed more of Shade's men moving in.

He grabbed the saw before chucking it at the cord. He then reached out towards Momo, swatting the thugs away. He wrapped himself into a bow over the wounded heroine.

The entire crane's load came loose with an ear snapping creak as the cargo came crashing down. Terracotta braced for the pain that was sure to come with such a giant load falling on him.

He felt the deck snap under the weight while he curled himself up as much as he could to make sure that no harm came to Momo more then him. He could recover from a bad back… Momo wouldn't. he felt himself slam into the deck below. He felt himself roll to the side while he groaned in pain.

He cracked his back and rolled around on the deck of the ship in pain before looking at the much better off Creati who looked like she got off with just a few bruises and a small concussion from being jostled around inside of his body… She looked no worse for the war otherwise at the moment other then that. he groaned and slowly climbed to his feet while his body turned back to normal.

"Ow…. That was so stupid… But it worked… I'm glad that freighter was as crappy as Shade's morals are." He said, he turned and gathered Momo in his arms and vanished down the street. He groaned before he looked at the passed out Momo in his hands and realized she was still alive.

"I need to get home before our wounds get worse… The heat from those bullets might not be so bad, but the wound could scar if I don't treat it the right away and get some ice on my own wounds." He hummed and then looked around before he booked it down the street, he could do nothing about the thugs chasing him.

They didn't bother him at all, Momo's health did, she had taken mercy on him, he would repay it at the least before they parted ways. He could do at least that.

He continued to run home, he formed one of his hands into a sack of mud and smeared some on Momo's side. He didn't know if would do much… But it would keep the bleeding from getting to the point where she could bleed out.

"I swear to god if I can save her life. I'm going to…" He muttered before he took off running again and then he hummed and leapt onto a terrace and then turned and dove back towards a wall. He tried to not drop the passed-out heroine in his arms, a newfound determination in his eyes while he turned and leapt at another terrace.

He would save Momo if he had to do everything he could do.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to point out that Terracotta isn't supposed to be unstoppable as your see. I also wanted to show him and Momo working together. I don't know how to use Momo's powers well at the moment. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will show Casmir taking care of Momo. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Medic madness

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Clay Creations.**** Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Momo's house)**

Terracotta pulled off his costume before he sighed and started to make sure Creati was fine.

Casmir put ice on her cut while he sat on the couch, he wasn't a medical expert. He would end up healing off all the stabs and bullet wounds. He had never been hit by anyone that had ever tried to hit him.

"Please wake up… Ugh." He muttered, he rubbed at his head while he hummed.

Momo slowly got up and groaned with pain, Casmir blinked and looked at her with shock.

"You good?!" He asked while Momo blinked, he sighed and then looked to the side while she cracked her neck and looked at the swelling on her side.

"You were shot, I got cocky and you got shot. I'm such a damn idiot." He muttered, passing back and forth while Momo sighed and went to start treating herself to make sure the wound wouldn't get infected.

He hummed while he continued pacing, worried sick while Momo was busy checking on her own wounds at the moment. He was so unsure what to do really besides worry, he didn't think of anything helpful.

"You should stop worry; the bullet didn't cause enough bleeding to end up killing me. I'm not going to keel over." Momo said, Casmir looked at the heroine with very clear concern.

"Lady, you got shot and nearly bleed out when I was running with you. I think I've got a right to worry and worry a lot. You were starting to go limp in my arms when I got back, you're going to have to excuse someone who's never needed medical help for minor wounds considering his quirk…. That and the fact that I'd end up getting arrested if I stopped to do that." Casmir stated, he groaned and slowly trudged over to the sofa.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes while Momo walked back, changing into her civilian clothes and ended up crashing at the dinner table.

"You didn't get anything done for the most part, did we?" She asked, he turned to look at her while he groaned again.

"I'll tell you later, my head is ringing. I've been shot up and beaten back and forth to hell. I ended up having to knock an entire crane loose just to get away. I think I'm allowed a break if we can have one." Casmir said, he rubbed at his arms and ended up morphing them into clay before he felt pain lance from his head.

"I swear the next time I get shot in the brain; my head is going on vacation." He muttered; he cracked his back which itself turned into clay.

"Your skeleton works differently than regular people because of your quirk, doesn't it?" Momo asked while she started working on dealing with her wound.

"I'm going to say yes. I've never had to deal with bone damage, so I guess my bones are either more flexible, or their more like pudding then I thought." He said, he looked at his legs.

Momo groaned and then hissed while she started patching up her wound. Casmir sighed and looked at her with obvious distain for himself.

"I could have stopped him if I wasn't an idiot. I ended up getting you shot because I couldn't do anything. I swear to god this is why I hate partners for myself. I don't hate the idea. I hate that I can't end up protecting them. I'm always used to making sure that I could take care of myself." He muttered, Momo said nothing, obviously going back and forth in her head over what to do next.

Casmir turned and looked at the tv, he had no idea what was going on outside of their home… Her home, he was an intruder in her home. She allowed him to live in the home, he was merely helping her.

He could have let her die off; he would have nothing to deal with if she bit the bullet. He sighed, no he was a criminal, but he refused to have any blood on his hands.

"You're not a bad person, you could have let me die if you wanted. You didn't, you brought me back here. I wish we could have taken them done, but you wanted to make sure I was safe." She said, he hummed once more before shifting his hand to clay once more.

"Yeah… I'm not much better at doing much else it seems… Shade isn't going to let us get away with what we ended up stealing. You mark my words, this is going to end with blood, I don't know if it's ours or his, I do know there will be blood after this." Casmir said, unsure what to do at the moment.

He started to pass out, he closed his eyes.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the chapters being small. I don't know what to really do with this story at the moment. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Casmir and Momo looking over their evidence. It might also be the hiatus chapter after that. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Frozen might get a story tomorrow.**


	10. Facts and Tvs

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Clay Creations.**** Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Momo's house)**

Casmir continued to look through the evidence. He brushed off his arms while he looked through the files on the flash drive.

"I wondered what Shade wants with all of this. I'm seeing things like murders, gun trading, bribes… It's enough to put the guy away for life and he's kept it all over the drive." Casmir muttered before Momo walked over, she blinked and sighed.

"You still sound scared." He heard from Momo, he turned to look at her with annoyance and then shook his head.

"Shade is someone who will do everything in his own power to make sure we suffer for stealing the drive. I worked for Shade a few times, never of my own will. I've seen what the man does when he's mad, he will not let things go, Momo. You should know he's a supervillain for very good reason." He said, Momo started looking over the files as well.

"Why didn't you report him?" She asked, Casmir blinked and then turned to her with annoyance, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know that he's ripped people in half and thrown them to sharks for that, right? You really want to ask me why one of the top crime lords in the entire city hasn't been testified against? I think it's simple, he kills everyone who tries it. You can't appear in court if your dead." He stated, Momo looked around with confusion.

"Momo, you go to the police, you can expect all those cops to be dead and found in a gutter. I know Shade, he'd murder all of you in an infant." He put in before he stood up and started walking around the apartment.

He hummed once more, he rubbed at his eyes and then rubbed at his head with frustration. He turned back to Momo while he sat on the sofa.

"We have to go to the police and then tell them, then we go to another hero and tell them." Momo said, Casmir shook his head.

"I just told you about the cops, you hate cops now? I also want to laugh at the second part, your joking, right? You want to try and show another hero that the former… Possibly, thief, is trying to go to be a good person? You want to be without a partner?" He asked, Momo said nothing at the time before he put a hand to his chin.

"You want to catch Shade; you have to be willing to put yourself in massive danger. You have to take risks, but I'm sure you won't. I wouldn't either, but I'm not a super hero." He muttered, Momo sighed.

"You're a pain in the ass sometimes." She said, Casmir chuckled, he crossed his legs under him at this moment.

"I'm only sometimes annoying? I'll take that as a compliment. I'm a thief, I'm chosen to steal things, I don't really do super hero stuff, I just have morals. I'm not a jackass." He said before he reached for the remote. He turned back to Momo and turned on the tv.

"You're a lot better person then you think you are, you should know that. I know that you aren't going to steal anytime soon and I know that you're trying to convince me your still evil." She stated, Casmir hummed and waved his hand.

Momo blinked and went to sit next to the former thief, he put the remote next to him. He glared at her before turning back to the tv.

"I'm on edge, ok? We're dealing with my former boss who puts anyone who tries to fight him deep underground. I don't want anyone else to die, I want to personally take him down, I want to make sure he can't hurt anyone else and I know he won't be easy to take down. You should know that, he would be locked up in the worst prison in the world, maybe even worse than Tartarus. I don't think the man deserves mercy. He's off his rocker half the time and a murderous idiot half the time." He said, Momo patted him on the shoulder.

He gave her a thumbs up, he cracked a smile and rubbed at his eyes.

"I think I'm too nervous, I keep looking around. I know what we're trying to do, I know that its good. I'm not good at being… Good, ok? I think if I were, I'd use my powers to stop crime. I wouldn't really be doing this for nothing if I was a bad guy. I'm not a bad guy, I don't want anyone hurt, that's all… And that is why I'm going to find him. I need to stop him." He stated before he got up and went towards the computer while he cracked his neck.

He sighed and then sat down on the computer and slowly turned the computer to another page.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter! I want to point out that this might be the last chapter at the moment. I don't know what else to do with the next chapter and I have other stories at the moment. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and would show Momo and Casmir hunting Shade if it gets updated. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
